Rory's Little Problem
by CBJ Lover
Summary: Lane's POV....Rory's not cutting but she's doing something else...What is it? Rory Never went to Chilton. Read and find out. Rated M for Language, Self Harm and Suicide.
1. What The?

Rory is scaring me.

She doesn't cut because if she did I would know.

She always wears tank tops and jeans that are always saying look at me!

Even when it's cold she doesn't change her attire.

So I know she's not cutting herself because if Rory was I'd know.

Rory's smart enough not to show the whole population of Star's Hollow.

We all already think she's crazy.

I don't know what happened one day she was all sunshiny and now all she does is walk around and mumble about a text message and about fat.

I don't get it.

I walk over to her house every day and stand at her door waiting for her to come out like she used to but she never does.

It's starting to frustrate me.

I see Rory. She's walking down the hall at school towards the nearest bathroom.

I haven't talked to her in days.

She doesn't call, text, email, or even bat signal.

I didn't even know she was alive until like 3.5 seconds ago.

I follow her quietly and sneak into the bathroom right after her.

She's in one of the stalls crying and then gagging and then throwing up. 

_What the fuck?…_ I quickly leave the bathroom and run out of the school all the way home.

I'm looking up depression.

I shouldn't be.

She's probably just sick.

I type in the word and press enter.

I find a site called and click on symptoms.

I go threw the list and pick out ones I see in her.

Bingo.

Rory's been losing weight like a squirrel loses his nuts.

Significant weight loss or weight gain—a change of more than 5% of body weight in a month.

What if she's bulimic?

No she's not, because she doesn't eat.

And that's weird for her.

She eats all the time.

Correction.

She used to eat all the time.

There's another symptom.

That's the only two that I can tell but some of the others I don't know unless I talk to her.

I'm going to talk to her tomorrow.

I print out the list of symptoms and shut of my computer.

I 'm at Rory's house.

Knocking on her door.

She's not answering, but I know she's home.

I sit outside until it gets dark and finally leave.

When I get home she's sitting on my porch crying and holding a letter.

She quickly hands it to me and runs away before I can say anything.

I sit down on my porch and look at the piece of paper not wanting to read it.

Just staring at it.

It seems to weigh a ton and I can't will myself to open it, so I don't.

The next morning I go to school and she's there in her seat.

I tear a piece of paper out of my notebook and start writing questions.

The first one 'Are you Depressed?' and 'Do you sleep a lot?'

She writes back 'NO!' and 'yeah'.

I was trying to be subtle but that obviously that didn't work and she got defensive.

Uh Oh. Rory stands up and leaves the room without permission.


	2. Article By Jess

**A/N This is just the article for what's going to happen next….my computer broke so I have to write in school….I'll try to bring more up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG I just write about them…**

**Local Girl Commits Suicide No One Knows Why- Mother Devastated**

On September 24, 2002 local towns girl Rory Gilmore committed suicide.

It was a tragic event that shook the 9,990 people of Star's Hallow.

Her mother, Lorelei Gilmore who is a beloved in keeper is devastated.

All Lorelei said to the press after she found her daughter in their house surrounded by her own vomit was,

"Rory was my baby. We've always been really close, so I thought she would have told me something was up. I lost my baby girl and my best friend all in one day. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Many people are lost in this little town of Star's Hallow, Connecticut.

The whole town has closed up for the funeral of Rory Gilmore.

We can only hope shes in a better place now.

Send your love to the family and friends of the 17 year old Star's Hallow dwelling, book loving Rory Gilmore.

Reported by friend Jess Mariano

**A/N This story isn't over i just needed a filler...****Reveiw!!!**


End file.
